1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to oil absorbing devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved beach protection apparatus wherein the same provides an organization to remove oil from contaminated waves and permit drainage of the water from the waves back to the beach shoreline.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various beach protection apparatus has been provided in the prior art. Heretofore, however, such organizations have not availed themselves to remove oil contamination and the like from wave water directed onto the beach in a convenient and expedient manner as set forth by the instant invention. Examples of prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,059 to Juutilainen wherein an elongate web-like textile is directed into and along a beach front, wherein oil drawn from the shoreline is arranged to adhere to the textile fabric.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,626 to Ayers sets forth an absorbent body directed to orient water therethrough and cause pollutants to float into the free-flow passage to increase contact with absorbent body moving a polluting liquid from a water surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,185 to Turner, et al. sets forth a device for recovering oil floating on water in a plurality of disks rotatably mounted wherein disks immersed in water are associated with a scraper to remove oil from the rotary disks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,680 to Delons provides recovery of hydrocarbons in the form of a sheet or nap at a surface of an aqueous medium to effect removal of the polluting hydrocarbons from the water medium.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved beach protection apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.